<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Feelings by river_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286225">Sweet Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan'>river_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, cute gay babies, fluff i guess?, i really don't know how to tag stuff, niki is kohaku's mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blushing all over his face, Kohaku asks Niki to help him out with making some sweets for a certain someone...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki (implied), HiMERU/Oukawa Kohaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hewwo, I'm River!! I recently became obsessed with enstars and I've always wanted to get into writing fanfiction. Sorry if it's bad since I'm still starting out. And I'm from Poland so English is my second language, that's why it might sound off at times, sorry.</p><p>I hope you still like it though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With swift steps, Kohaku entered the kitchen. He silently scanned the place, seemingly not minding the chef standing at the kitchen counter, preparing a meal. “Oh, hey, Kohaku-chan~!” Niki greeted him.</p><p>“Say, is-” he cut himself off, shaking his head. “I mean, hi, Niki-han. Um, is Rinne-han gone?”</p><p>Niki could immediately tell that something was up with the younger boy. He seemed to have something on his mind.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s is out, probably gambling, as always. At least he’s not here” He looked up from the pan to face Kohaku. “Why?”</p><p>Kohaku kept on looking around the kitchen, if anything, just to avoid eye contact. “I was wonderin’… If ya could help me out with somethin’…”</p><p>“I’ll see if I can help you. What’s it about?”</p><p>Kohaku bit his lips. He had practiced saying his request to himself before, but now that he is in the situation, his pride won’t let him get any words out. Niki could tell that Kohaku was uncomfortable, as he patiently waited for his answer.</p><p>Eventually, Kohaku’s stubbornness not to look like a complete moron overcame his stubbornness that kept him from speaking. Swaying back and forth sheepishly, he asked “I was wonderin’ if ya could help me make some sweets…”</p><p>Niki raised his eyebrows. It didn’t take too long until it clicked for him. He grinned. “It’s about HiMERU-kun, isn’t it?”</p><p>Kohaku flinched and averted his head in a poor attempt to hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. “W-Wha- How… How’d ya know?”</p><p>The chef tilted his head, now focusing his gaze back on the frying pan, with a smile. “Well, HiMERU-kun loves sweets, after all. Aaaand you’re acting all flustered and all, and we know you have a crush on him, so I just put two and two together.”</p><p>“I-I mean, how’d ya know I had a crush on him?”</p><p>Niki laughed. “Sorry, but that one was pretty obvious. It’s very clear that you like him.”</p><p>“For real?” He sighed, but then put on a determined face. “Well, guess it’s finally time I tell him then. And that’s what I wanted yer help with. Ya see… I know ya normally just <em>cook</em> ‘n all but yer also good at bakin’ so I figured…”</p><p>“You want to confess your love with a buffet of his favorite sweets?” the silver-haired man finished Kohaku’s sentence for him, clapping his hands together excitedly.</p><p>The younger boy nodded. “Would ya mind helpin’ me with that?”</p><p>Niki smiled. “Not at all! But!” he paused dramatically, raising his index finger in the air. “But only if you do most of the baking. I will only assist you. HiMERU-kun needs to taste <em>your</em> love, after all~”</p><p>“Thank ya kindly, Niki-han, really! I really owe ya one,” he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. “I noted down a few kinds of sweets I noticed HiMERU-han liked, or at least ones that could work for this.”</p><p>Niki leaned over to Kohaku to read. That was a huge fucking list. No wonder, they’re both in the sweets fan club, after all. So they’ve spent a ton of time eating all kinds of stuff together.</p><p>Niki read out what the list said “…Chocolate ganache, coconut angel cake, raspberry cheesecake, chocolate chip skillet, raspberry brownies, strawberry rose tarts, chocolate truffles, heart macarons…” he had to stop to take a breath. The list still went on.</p><p>Scratching the back of his neck, Kohaku cut Niki off before he could continue reading, “Yeah, I might’ve overdone it. It’s gon be hard to choose jus’ one with this huge ass list.”</p><p>“I mean, there’s no way we can make <em>all of this</em> but… But we don’t have to settle for just one, you know? I think the two of us can bake a whole bunch of stuff! That way HiMERU-kun will just drown in sweets!”</p><p>Kohaku fell silent. “Then he’ll just feel even more guilty ‘bout rejectin’ me…” he said under his breath.</p><p>“What was that, Kohaku-chan?”</p><p>He shrugged it off. “Nothin’” he tried to change the subject quickly so that Niki wouldn’t get the chance to keep pressing about what he just said. “Well, which ones can we definitely make? And which not? Then we can already sort some of the stuff out.”</p><p>Niki put his finger to his chin. “Honestly, all of them work equally well, I wouldn’t even know which ones to cross off… We should have ingredients for everything, it’s my kitchen after all~!”</p><p>Kohaku sighed softly. “Then the decision’s on me, huh?”</p><p>“I’d make you choose, either way. It’s what <em>you</em> will be giving to <em>your sweetheart</em>. I don’t have a say in this” the chef explained.</p><p>The pink-haired boy crossed his arms in front of his chest. “But ya said ya’d help me!”</p><p>“That’s not what we agreed on. I said I’d help you with the baking process and all, but the soul from it all needs to come from you. Or else you could just throw a bag of cookies from the store across the street at him. I suppose he’d appreciate it, too, buuuut I mean, it really needs to come from your heart, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah… Yer right… I just… I’m so clueless when it comes to that kinda stuff.”</p><p>Giving another glance at the list Kohaku wrote, the silver-haired man nodded understandingly. “Here’s what I would do: Just take a moment to figure out what you really want to make. Visualize these sweets, imagine them arranged next to each other. Think about how much HiMERU-kun likes each of them, how it looks, how romantic it is, how it’ll taste together, and how you feel about it. If you really think about it, you’ll get the answer eventually.”</p><p>Normally, Niki really isn’t the kind of person to give speeches like that. But when it comes to his passion, food, he really becomes a different kind of person. And especially since he wants to help his friend, he tries his best to motivate him from the bottom of his heart.</p><p>Kohaku frowned. “Yer puttin’ so much effort into this, when I’ll get rejected anyways…” he whispered, but this time he thinks that Niki must have heard him.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Listen, Kohaku-chan, we’ll make him the best buffet of sweets he could ever dream of!”</p><p>The last thing he wanted was for Niki to dwell on it any longer, so Kohaku just nodded, and with a faint sigh, he said. “Yeah… Yeah, let’s do that.”</p><p>The chef needed to take care of the lasagna he was cooking again. It was nearly finished, but it still needed some time. Kohaku took that time to figure out what he wants to bake for HiMERU. What would he like? What would look good? What would be kinda romantic? Kohaku never thought he’d be this clueless when it came to sweets, his passion, but here he is.</p><p>And it didn’t help that the list he wrote had like fifty different kinds of sweets. He could barely bring himself to cross just one of them off.</p><p>After an eternity of pondering, he came to a conclusion. “Niki-han, I think I know what we’re makin’…”</p><p>By now, the list Kohaku made was just an inconceivable mess of notes, scribbles, marker, underlines, and mostly crossed out things - no human besides (hopefully) Kohaku could even try to decipher what any of these meant.</p><p>“What do ya think: A heart-shaped red velvet cake as like the main thing, with some smaller stuff around it, like maybe chocolate-covered cherries? And, uh, I was thinkin’… waffles with scoops of blue moon ice cream and strawberry ice cream…”</p><p>Niki took a moment to think about everything carefully. “Hm… Heart-shaped red velvet cake, chocolate-covered cherries, and waffles with blue moon and strawberry ice cream…” he echoed. “Sounds good to me! But say, why these specific ice cream flavors?” He grinned. “Is it because their colors match you guys’ hair colors?”</p><p>Flustered, Kohaku fidgeted with his hands. “I thought it’d be kinda cute…?” It was embarrassing for him to talk about his feelings like that, leaving himself so vulnerable, but… At least it was Niki that he was telling this to. He’s such a kind-hearted soul, at least one member of Crazy:B that he feels like he can be somewhat honest towards.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> cute!” Niki beamed. “Aw, just thinking about it makes me drool… You’re just so sweet, Kohaku-chan!”</p><p>This made the pink-haired boy very uncomfortable. He’s always trying to act so much mature than he actually is, and people still keep on calling him cute and use the -chan honorific. But whatever, Kohaku still deeply appreciates his help. He smiled.</p><p>“I just finished cooking, so we can start right away, if you wanna?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>They decided they’d start with the red velvet cake, this that was going to take most of their time and effort. It also needed to be perfect, since Kohaku intended for it to be like the middle of the arrangement of sweets.</p><p>Kohaku got the needed ingredients while Niki prepared everything else they needed, like his handheld mixer, bowls, and the heart-shaped pans that they would be using. Kohaku specifically decided that he wanted it to be heart-shaped because he knew that Niki owned shapes like these. He’s used them a lot before, like for his valentine’s day gifts he made for his unit mates.</p><p>Just as the younger boy was pulling out his phone to look up some online recipes, he had a spare apron thrown at him.</p><p>“You don’t need any recipes, you’ve got me, after all~”</p><p>Kohaku raised his eyebrow at the chef. “I mean, I trust ya that ya know how it’s done, I’m just lookin’ up the measurements and stuff.”</p><p>In a kind of jokingly angry manner, Niki puffed up his chest. “Do you really believe that <em>I</em>, the world’s greatest chef, don’t know everything by heart?”</p><p>“I mean. Yeah.”</p><p>“Fair enough, how much do we need?”</p><p>-</p><p>They started sometime in the afternoon. Now that Kohaku looked at the clock, he noticed it’s already past 10 pm. The cake was finally done, but there was no way they could finish anything else in time. Besides, they figured it’d be best if the cherries and waffles were as fresh as they could possibly be.</p><p>They actually got to talk about how they wanted to have the scene for Kohaku’s confession, which is surprising because they were mostly quarreling, yelling “Stop eating the raw dough, Kohaku-chan, you’re gonna get Salmonella poisoning!” and “But ya’ve been snackin’ on it the whole time!” and “I can do that, I’m stronger than salmonella! And I’m hungry!” and then “Yer such a dumbass!”</p><p>It was all light-hearted, of course. It made the baking process, which is normally extremely boring to Kohaku, really enjoyable. It almost stopped those self-doubting thoughts from keeping on penetrating his mind. But just almost.</p><p>
  <em>There’s no way he likes ya back, yer just guilt trippin’ him with this cheesy ass stuff when he rejects ya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why do ya think ya got a chance with him? He’s so far out of your league and some sweets ain’t gonna change that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yer gonna regret this… It’ll make everything awkward in the unit… And we’re already doin’ awful.</em>
</p><p>“Kohaku-chan?” Niki’s voice called out, bringing Kohaku back to the real world. The chef tilted his head. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“W-Wha… Yeah, yeah… I was just… thinkin’, ya know?”</p><p>“You’ve been stirring that dough for like five minutes, I’m preeetty sure it’s done?”</p><p>Kohaku visibly flinched upon realizing he’s been spacing out while mixing the dough for minutes now. All of these negative thoughts really made him zone out. And Niki could tell that there was something wrong.</p><p>“What is it, Kohaku-chan?” he asked with a soft, and understanding voice. It was almost motherly. Or at least, what Kohaku would have imagined a good mother to sound like. He seemed to genuinely care.</p><p>“This was all a mistake,” he said vapidly, not even looking away from the bowl in his hands.</p><p>“What do you mean? Are you scared that HiMERU-kun won’t like you back?”</p><p>Kohaku remained silent and didn’t move a single muscle. That was an obvious yes for Niki. “Listen…” began Niki, but Kohaku cut him off.</p><p>“I don’t need to hear yer bullshit, I just… I just… I don’t want my failed confession impactin’ our unit, ya know?” his voice went from harsh to timid and silent very quick.</p><p>“Listen, I needed months to realize I was basically dating Rinne-kun, so when even someone as dense as me noticed that HiMERU-kun seems to like you, that’s gotta mean something.”</p><p>Finally, Kohaku turned his head, to face Niki, his lilac eyes sparkling with newfound hope. “Ya think he likes me…? H-Hey, Niki-han!”</p><p>Niki giggled, as he devoured a big spoonful of dough, now that Kohaku wasn’t guarding it anymore. “You know, it’s so good that even if he didn’t like you, he’s gonna want to marry you after he tastes this!”</p><p>“Yer really an idiot…!” Kohaku mumbled. He wasn’t sure whether he should believe that HiMERU might reciprocate his feelings, after all, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up only to have them crushed in the end.</p><p>The two of them called it quits for today. Since HiMERU was coming over to Niki’s apartment later the following day, they figured that that would be the perfect time for the confession. Niki just had to find a way to stop Rinne, who lives with Niki, from being anywhere near the two of them or <em>everything</em> would be ruined, he feared.</p><p>Kohaku was offered to sleep on their sofa, which he graciously accepted, because that way he didn’t need to go by bus five times a day just to reach their place.</p><p>Rinne came back home a little later. “Yo, smells good in here, what didya make for me, Niki-kyun~?” He said, hugging Niki from behind.</p><p>“No one made shit for ya!” a voice called out from the living room.</p><p>Rinne let go of the silver-haired man to approach the source of the voice. Leaning against the doorframe of the living room door, he called out “Oh, Kohaku-chan, whatcha doin’ here?”</p><p>“He’s gonna be staying for the night,” explained Niki.</p><p>“That means no fuckin’ around tonight. I don’t wanna hear the two of ya doin’ the thing,” said Kohaku with a stern voice.</p><p>Niki blushed and snapped back, a flustered mess “K-Kohaku-chaaaan!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Rinne chuckled. “Oh, ya don’t like hearin’ your parents doin’ the nasty thing, huh?”</p><p>“I’m gonna kill ya in yer sleep,” Kohaku said, straight-faced, “You guys aren't my parents. Anyways, I wanna go to sleep soon, so don’t be loud please.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey! You’re a guest at <em>our apartment</em>, ya got no right to tell us what to do!” Rinne shouted.</p><p>Niki corrected him “<em>my</em> apartment.”</p><p>Rinne corrected his correction “<em>our</em> apartment.”</p><p>The chef sighed. “Whatever…”</p><p>Eventually, the two of them left for their bedroom, leaving Kohaku alone in their living room. He hoped he could fall asleep quickly, but of course, the doubts kept him awake.</p><p>The penetrating silence that screamed at him when he closed his eyes was too much for him, so he was glued to his phone in order to distract himself, watching dumb YouTube videos and chatting with random nerds on discord from different time zones, for whom it would be a more reasonable time.</p><p>After a while, his eyes finally shut, too, but not for long, as by the time the sun was rising again, Niki woke him up. They needed to finish the waffles and the chocolate-covered cherries before HiMERU arrives sometime in the late morning.</p><p>Rinne was still fast asleep, and Kohaku secretly locked the bedroom door, so that he wouldn’t interfere with their baking, or even worse, the confession.</p><p>That’s why they kept it as silent as they could, only speaking in whispers. Niki prepared what he needed for the waffles, instructed the younger one, and then went grocery shopping, since they still needed cherries and the ice cream – of course with Kohaku’s money.</p><p>By the time they came back, the waffles were ready to be made, the chocolate has been melted, and the fondant was finished. Niki helped him finish everything, and before they knew it, they were done.</p><p>Now all they needed to do was arrange the sweets on Niki’s kitchen table, where it would be one of the first things HiMERU would see upon entering the apartment.</p><p>The heart-shaped cake was the center, set up on a cute plate, with dozens of chocolate-covered cherries around it. Next to it, waffles with scoops of blue moon and strawberry ice cream, covered with some heart-shaped sprinkles.</p><p>Niki already had pink sprinkles, but when he was shopping and saw blue heart-shaped ones, he knew it’d be absolutely perfect, the sprinkles matching the colors of the ice cream, the colors of which matched Kohaku and HiMERU. It was perfect!</p><p>
  <em>Or was it?</em>
</p><p>Kohaku still had his doubts. But he wanted to get his feelings out, he couldn’t stand keeping them secret any longer.</p><p>It was only a matter of time until HiMERU would arrive, so Niki grabbed some snacks and locked himself in his bathroom as to not disturb them. Let’s just hope Rinne doesn’t wake up anytime soon.</p><p>And then finally, the doorbell rang. Kohaku pressed the button next to the light switch that opened the door remotely, and he heard footsteps approaching. With each step, he felt his heartbeat going twice as fast.</p><p>He hasn’t actually thought about what exactly he’d say once HiMERU arrived. Sure, he said he’d confess, but how? Oh god, he was panicking. What the fuck should he do? Why didn't he prepare himself? Eventually, HiMERU reached the kitchen. He halted by the doorframe upon seeing the table decorated with sweets, with Kohaku sitting right next to it, his face just as pink as his hair.</p><p>“Oh, good morning, Oukawa,” he greeted him, voice as gentle as ever but there was confusion on his face.</p><p>“Um… HiMERU-han… Here’s a little surprise for ya… I hope ya like it.” Kohaku struggled to make eye contact, while HiMERU’s gaze wandered back and forth between the mountain of sweets and his unit mates face.</p><p>“Um, thank you very much, Oukawa. Why though?”</p><p>“Because… I like ya…”</p><p>HiMERU remained standing by the doorframe, dumbfounded, and just stared. A blush started to show up on his cheeks, too.</p><p>Kohaku regretted it immediately. His eyes were glued to the table; he couldn’t bear to look at his face. This was a huge fucking mistake. If only he did look, his anxieties would have disappeared immediately, because HiMERU smiled. A smile that he hasn’t seen him do before. And now he wouldn’t see it.</p><p>He sat down on the chair next to him. “HiMERU loves you, too.”</p><p>Shocked, Kohaku turned to face the man next to him, and as soon as he did that, HiMERU leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips.</p><p>“H… Hi… HiM…” stammered the flustered mess that was Kohaku.</p><p>HiMERU just kept his gentle smile, which made the other boy simply <em>melt</em>. His gaze wandered to the sweets. “These look so delicious, HiMERU really appreciates it,” he said as he grabbed a cherry and bit into it.</p><p>“W-W-Wa-Wait... Did I hear ya right? Ya like me, too?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re really cute” HiMERU simply, answered, laughing.</p><p>“Is this a yes or a no?”</p><p>“What do you think it is?”</p><p>Kohaku was still short-circuiting, but he’s starting to understand what just happened. HiMERU actually likes him back. He nodded. “…I’m glad…”</p><p>They exchanged glances and were about to go back in for another kiss when there was banging on the door down the hallway. “Are ya done makin’ out? Can ya let me out again?”</p><p>“Amagi?” HiMERU was instantly able to tell who it was.</p><p>Kohaku explained. “Yeah, I locked him in his bedroom so he wouldn’t be botherin’ us.” He stood up to unlock the door, but HiMERU grabbed him at his wrist.</p><p>“Can’t we keep him waiting a little longer?”</p><p>Despite HiMERU whispering, Rinne was <em>somehow</em> able to hear it, as he shouted “No, because I gotta pee! Let me out already!”</p><p>Kohaku sighed.</p><p>“I can’t believe I get treated like that by a guest at <em>our</em> apartment.”</p><p>“It’s still <em>my</em> apartment, Rinne-kun!” came from the bathroom.</p><p>Kohaku let out an even deeper sigh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell how hungry I was writing this?</p><p>Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>